In semiconductor power devices such as insulated-gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), diodes, and power field effective transistors (power-FETs) current filaments may occur in forward and reverse operation modes, in e.g. surge current mode or blocking mode as well as during switching of the power semiconductor device. The current filaments may cause hotspots that may lead to destruction of the semiconductor power device under extreme operation conditions, e.g. operation conditions out of specification.
Therefore, it is desirable to improve heat dissipation caused by current filaments in semiconductor power devices.